galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Wrath
"This trickery shall be the stuff of legend." Darth Wrath was a former Sith Apprentice for Darth Lightning. He sadly did not fulfil his training because when Lightning died he instead went into exile. He trained by himself. He was in later years an Assassin, like a killer. He was specialized to kill Clones and Jedis. When Vicious Opress found him they made a oath to always stay together. But one day he took Sith Lord Darth Xul under his wing without Vicious Opress knowing. Battle of Miyuu Costin Jr hears from a unknown sorcery that the planet Miyuu, a planet in the same system as Kamino are has been taken by the Separatists. Darth Wrath and Vicious Opress is leading the alias. Jr tries to get everyone in the Golden Squad to join, everyone did without Yuzzi and Rex, they thought it was a bad idea and was thinking that they would never beat two siths. Boost, the pilot for The Golden's said he couldn't take everyone on his Gunship so Gree and Jr said they could fly the other two Gunships. They divided into groups: Blix, Toredge, Blazer and Waxer followed Jr. Fives, Tup, Neyo and Draa followed Boost and System, Gate and Killzone followed Gree. Gree was leaving first so he was first in the battle zone, sadly when Gate went out to the side-blasters he was shot an died immediately.When Gree's ship was shot once again Killzone checked if they could jump, but it was too high but System didn't care, he jumped anyway and died. Gree and Killzone tried to get control over the ship but it was too late, they crashed. The other teams made it down but Boost was directly leaving to search for Gree and Killzone. Gree survived the crash but Killzone died on spot, Gree felt after a short moment that he had lost his leg. He tried to imagines that it was a nightmare. In the battle zone Tup was almost killed but he was saved by Neyo and Jr and the rest was just fighting for their lives. In that moment Wrath and Vicious appeared and was coming straight toward them but in that moment Wendy Page, Obi-Wan's Padawan came. She began to fight against both of the siths. Same time the droids was coming more and more closer and when Waxer saw a droid aiming at Toredge he screamed: "TOREDGE!", but it was too late, he got killed.Tup was at this time not protected and was shot, Draa watched if he was okey same time he was shooting droids. Boost that was searching for Gree and the rest was finding the crashing ship but when he looked he thought that no one could have survived the crash so right before he should leave he hear a low scream, a scream of help. He was directly start to dig in the crash parts and there he found Gree. He kept digging and when he reached Gree he pulled him out and after that he brought him to Coruscant again. At the battle zone the battle was in the highest speed, Vicious and Wrath was still fighting against Wendy that wasn't giving up. Wendy was meeting Wrath in a near-fight and then Wendy pushed him and stabbed him in the eye, he was in deep pain. Then Vicious attacked her and it didn't take long until he implanted her. When Wrath raised up with the help of Vicious they attacked the clones and this time they was going against Waxer but Neyo jumped in the way and got injured. Jr decided that they needed to retreat and when they did, Waxer stayed and fought and in that moment Wrath stabbed him in the stomach and then Vicious scared him across his heart. Jr was shocked when he saw Waxer falling to the ground, dead. Blix was needed to pull in Jr to make him follow. When they came to the Camp, Jr sat down for himself and just thought in the death of Waxer, he couldn't believe his own mind. Later came Blix and tried to make Jr think about something else, but he couldn't change Jr. Fives was then coming and said that Wrath and Vicious left. Jr was then telling Fives to contact Boost so he could come and get everyone back to Coruscant again, then he walked away to another place where he could be all alone.When Boost came he brought Tup, Neyo and Draa while Jr should, but didn't so Fives drove the ship instead took Jr, Blix and Blazer. When they came to Coruscant they was just sitting in the hangar because they was so exhausted. Then a surprise happen, Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived with his ship and when he came out, he held Waxer in his arms and told everyone that he was alive and with medical support he would be on better mood. Everyone was happy to hear the news, especially Jr. Tup and Neyo was now sent to the hospital for medical support, Draa followed because he wanted to see of Gree was okey and Rex carried Tup. Later everyone came and after all everyone was sitting beside the injured clones and the last thing the doctor said was that Gree's cyborg leg shouldn't arrived first after a week, so he needed to stay there under the treatment. Jr was thankful for everything the doctor had done and then went to Waxer and said: "I was afraid, I thought you died... But now I know that Waxer... Is immortal!". Brother Oath Broken After Battle of Miyuu did Vicious and Wrath went to Mustafar to meet Catrius Broom but the person never excited, instead ARC-1004 showed up and last word he said was: "Run! Go now! Run with all your enegry!", then he got stabbed by Darth Princeus himself. Princeus got excited to see two siths, he said: "There can only be one master and one apprentice!". They ignited their lightsabers and soon the battle began. They fought bravely and when Wrath got pushed away Vicious fought against Princeus alone and this time Princeus cut off Vicious arm. Vicious fell to the ground injured. Wrath attacked quickly and was near to kill Princeus but sadly he lost control and Princeus cut off Wrath's hand. Wrath was now not able to see and then Princeus use the moment and impaled Wrath in the chest. Vicious was then shocked and quickly ran away from the battle. When he came to Dathomir he got his arm back by the witch Cassius Zeta. Back From Death Vicious Opress was all alone after the death of The Butchers. He turned to the planet Gloria, he trained and became a even better warrior. One day when Vicious slept and woke up with sounds from some bushes and there he saw Wrath! Wrath was having a big iron-plate over his chest and had no lightsaber. Vicious was then breaking his Double-Lightsaber and gave one of the parts from his lightsaber to Wrath. Now Wrath and Vicious are wanting revenge more then Ever! "How did you survive?" said Vicious. "My lust for revenge. Kept me alive..." Wrath walked with his brother to go an attack one thing he wanted revenge on. "The Butchers for leaving me. They left me and then they had a something to do with everything else." Finding Darth Xul When Darth Wrath visited Dorin, he found a person named Darth Xul. Wrath sensed the anger in him and took him away for some Sith training, without his brother Vicious Opress knowing. Wrath made sure that Xul was so dark in the dark side of the force he could use his mind to take over others..When Wrath took Xul under his wing he was about to Knight Xul when Vicious came in and chopped off his arm and then ran away. Xul promised revenge on Vicious and Wrath was happy.. But not happy enough. Battle Line When Rec came out from the prison in Tatooine he went to the planet Condoria to get help from the "Hazarth's", something he would regret. When he walked into the Great Hall and saw the empty King Chair he understood something was wrong. when he tried to escape someone closed the doors. He understood that it was some kind of force that closed it. He turned his head toward the Chair and out from nowhere a head was thrown to him, it was the head of Hazarth! He turned his face up and there he stood, Vicious Opress! Vicious told Rec about how betrayed he was by Wrath and Xul, but the only thing Rec cared about was that he killed his father. Rec attacked with a super rush and kicked Vicious into the walls. Vicious understood that he couldn't cooperate, he needed to kill Rec. A battle begun between the to legends and it didn't take lonmg until Xul and Wrath appeared. rec was alone against three siths, but he understood when he saw Vicious fight against them he was willing to cooperate. Vicious and Rec was fighting constantly against Wrath and Xul. Xul was meeting Rec in a close duel and suddently Rec kicks off Xul's mask and Xul lost control, he let go of his lightsaber to cover his destroyed and ugly face. Rec was using the advantage and picked Xul's saber and stabbed him in the lung. Xul fell down to the ground. Wrath got rage and was almost killing Vicious, Rec was going to save him but in that moment, the slave to the former leader Hazarth, Ajjarah came and took Rec from the place. Outside she told him that he wouldn't stand a chance against Wrath. Rec understood and wanted her to come with him. She accepted and followed Rec back to Mandalore. Vicious was still fighting against Wrath and in that moment a new sith appeared. It was a woman and she was almost same strong as Wrath. from Vicious point of view he just saw how they fought and later he fainted. He was later waking up on a room at planet Sasarii. The doors open and the siths came in. She took of her mask and Vicious was speechless, it was... "Too Be Continued...". Death on Xallax & 3 Siths One Battle Wrath was taking care of his injured apprentice, Darth Xul at the planet Xallax, the same time Sidious was having plans to destroy them. Sidious was on his way to Xallax and when he arrived he could directly sense where the two siths were. Sidious arrived to the small cave where Wrath started to sense him. Wrath was picking up his lightsaber and so did the injured Xul. Sidious came closer and when they met, a battle began immediately. Xul was weak and was no tread to Sidious, he just cut off both his arms and then his head. Wrath was losing power and concentration after the loss of his apprentice. The thing Sidious didn't know was that Vicious also arrived. Vicious was taking his brothers side against Sidious. "There can only be two siths!" said Sidious, Wrath filled in "And you'll be the one to fall!". The battle continued, Sidious was powerful, more powerful then they both could imagine. Vicious was then attacking Sidious with all his power, but he was just getting pushed into a wall and faith. Wrath was now all alone, he fought for his life but nothing could save him. He was coming into a close-up against Sidious and that was when Sidious cut of both his legs. Wrath fell to the ground, destroyed. Sidious said; "You have lost, Wrath! Don't you see, you're dead!", then he used all his power and lighted Wrath till he died in pain. Vicious waked up and saw how his dead brother laid on the ground, dead! Vicious knew that this was the end of everything. He gave a last prayer to his Sister, Zevah Opress and to all his Brothers, then he attacked Sidious in a finale battle. Sidious were to strong and was then impaled by Sidious in the stomach. He fell to the ground lifeless. Sidious laughed and said: "three siths gone, two to go..." and appointed to Zevah and Lightning. He had a plan, a plan with the now Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker . Category:Sith